The Prince Of Ice And His Fire
by xXChocolateGoodieBasketXx
Summary: Karin is taken in as Yamamotos daughter. She learns that one of the 5 legendary Zanpaktos are inside of her. Toshiro isnt the only shinigami that loves Karin. Toshiro would do anything to protect Karin from a new enemy, even if it means death!
1. Fire!

**!!**_**I hope you guys enjoy my story**_**!!**

* * *

Karin p.o.v

As I walked out into the open field, I stood in a row with all of the other students gathered around. We were all waiting for the moment when Yamamori Taicho would start talking. To me, this was the most important day of my Shinigami life. This was the day when we would be sorted into the squads judging upon how strong we were. And to do that, we had to fight each other.

"_Yes, a perfect day to kick some serious ass!" _ I said inside my head.

Finally I saw Yamamoto Taicho walk out to the middle of the field.

"Today is a very important day. Today is the day when you will be sorted into your new squads. To do this, you must battle each other one by one. This way we will be able to determine your strength and weakness'." Yelled Yamamori Taicho

I looked around the field and noticed all of the squad captains sitting in a row watching our every move. They were all sitting behind a long white table with papers situated in front of them. The middle had an empty chair, which I guessed was Yamamoris' chair. I looked down the table at all of the captains; I stopped at Toshiros' seat. He had his elbow on the table and resting his head in his fist, looking extremely bored. I stared at him for some time, until he turned his head and looked at me. Not realizing that I had been looking. I turned my head in an instant and started to blush.

"_This is stupid"___I thought "_No way does Karin Kurosaki blush over some guy."_ I shook my head and made myself concentrate again. "_Focus Karin focus"_

I kept looking down the table, and who do I see sitting at the end? My annoying big brother Ichigo. And who do I see sitting next to him? My emotional-preschool-level-annoying-ten times worse than a mime-father. He probably just came here to watch me. At this realization I got mad. Instead of feeling embarrassed I always got mad instead and I didn't know why. I looked in the other direction of the field and saw all of the other shinigami in the Soul Society watching as well. I got even angrier.

"Saki Hayashi and Horino Hayashi please report to the center of the field so we can start the assortment." Said Yamamori Taicho while walking back up to the table and taking a seat. All of the captains began watching closely while the two fought.

Saki and Horino were the twins of the academy. I also thought that they were the most annoying. One by one the students were called down to fight. Each one taking up to 30 minutes before they would end the battle or one would knock out the other. Yamamori Taicho called the next two up to begin fighting. I looked around and saw that there was only two left. After the two pairings would finish their fight they would go sit with the shinigami after being placed into the squads. Now, there was only me and the one girl I despised the most at the academy, Yori Beliel. She would always try to make every ones live a living hell and always called me the freak of the school. I was technically because I was always able to beat anyone and surpass them. I would always keep to myself and never talk. Also I would get huge mood swings and start punching people square in the face.

People started clap as I realized that the two had been sorted. Then all my anger had been washed away and replaced with nervousness. Why, because I was up next.

"That was very impressive and we hope that you all will be happy with your arrangement. Now is the final battle of the year. Yori Beliel and Karin Kurosaki please step forward onto the field for your battle." Said Yamamori Taicho

The crowd got silent and all eyes were on me. I looked at the captains and they too were just staring at me. I took one last look at Toshiro; he was clearly no longer bored, but intense. I couldn't move because I was so nervous. I looked out into the sky, the sun was setting and orange, red, and yellow waves were pasted on the sky. I looked at Yori who was already in the middle of the field, a big grin across her face. I knew that I had to make myself move forward. I made my feet move slowly towards the field. I was looking down the whole time. Then, for what felt like years, I finally made it to the center of the field. I looked up and realized that I was only ten yards away from Yori. Her grin even wider than before. From that point on, I realized that all I wanted to do was wipe that smile off face with all of my heart.

"_Are you ready Karin?"_ said my bankai from the back of my mind

"_Ready as I'll ever be." _I said to my bankai

"_Be careful though, this girl has enormous spiritual pressure radiating off of her." _

"_Don't worry; I'll finish her off in no time." _I said

"_Be careful" _Said my bankai

"Let the battle begin" said Yamamori Taicho

Yori then withdrew her bankai and water began to drip off of her bankai.

"FALL AMAYA!" screamed Yori as a giant wave crashed down upon her. When I could see her again her sword was gone and her arms were dripping. (no one in the academy can reach bankai form yet *amaya means night rain*)

"This is just one of Amaya's special abilities. But I believe that I can finish you with just using one. Then I can prove to everyone that you're nothing but a joke. And you can go cry in a hole where you belong." Said Yori apparently very confident that she can win

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ichigo tense up. He was obviously pissed at what Yori had just said.

Yori then put her hands out and water squirted out from them. I didn't think that the attack would be very fast but I didn't ever=n have time to blink. I dodged out of the way just in time.

"_It's just water"_ I said to myself

I looked behind me and saw where the water had landed. I gasped in shock, the patch of grass where it had just landed was now sizzling and steam was coming from it. I looked back at Yori's smiling face.

"You've guessed correctly, this isn't just normal water." She said

"_Be careful Karin that is acid rain water." _My bankai said

"_I know, I don't want to release you yet, to tell you the truth, I don't really want to release you at all."_ I said

"_Oh, and why might that be?"_

"_Because, no one knows that I have even achieved bankai. They don't even think that you exist. At my level I'm not supposed to even be talking to you, let alone achieve bankai. That would make me a bigger freak than I already am."_

"_I see what you mean, but listen, I think that you are probably going to have to use me in this fight. She is much stronger than you think. Sooner or later you are going to need my help."_

"_Then I'll use you if it is a life or death situation, but not now………"_

"_KARIN!!!" _bankai yelled_ "Use me now; you have to use me sooner or later. You are not a freak, you are special, and will use me now!"_

"_But…….."_ I started to say but then Yori swung her sword made out of her acid water down on me. Thankfully I pulled out my bankai before she hit me. I was lying on the ground trying to keep her sword from touching me. Then it started to drip and I started to panic.

"That's right, show everyone how weak you really are." Yori said inches away from my face

Her sword started dripping faster and I screamed.

"Scream, scream, scream. Scream louder, scream louder. Scream like the day you came into the world." She yelled

I saw Ichigo get up and Isshin holding him back, a look of hatred and terror on Ichigo's face. I looked at Toshiro, who looked like he was about to get up as well. I looked back up at Yori who had the most evil smile on her face and laughed a laugh I could never forget. I screamed again and looked back down at her sword_. _The acid was near centimeters away and I looked back up at her and screamed "KEITARO HOSHIKO HARUKI!"

White light surrounded me, and Yori was flung backwards and hit the ground hard. I was then surrounded by white light and lifted up into the air. My hair turned golden blonde and grew half way down my back. My clothes turned into what looked like black lace bra and black lace underwear but was made out of much stronger material. A pair of black devil wings was tattooed on my back. Black six inch heals where attached to my feet. I had a black belly button piercing and a pair of big black sunglasses (not the ugly ones, the ones that look cool) were covering my eyes. I had a black chocker on my neck with a purple butterfly on the front. Black sparkly swirls were put on the end of my eyes and I had black eyeliner and mascara on. My lips had skin color lip gloss on. With the heals on I grew to about the size of senna (from the first bleach movie). I had long legs and a perfect body. Then thousands of hell butterflies flew together and formed my bankai. It was a big black staff taller than me with an outline of three butterflies and a giant black diamond carved like a hell butterfly with purple tones in it formed in the center of the three butterflies.

The blinding white light around me became thousands of hell butterflies that flew away from me all at once. Reveling my bankai form to the Soul Society. Everyone gasped and stared at me, I looked around at the captain's table. Their jaws had dropped to the floor and I looked at Toshiro who looked like he was gazing at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. I looked at Ichigo and Isshin, Isshin was looking at me with 'I'm so proud of you' eyes and Ichigo had a shocked expression on his face. I looked down at myself and gasped.

"_Hoshiko, why am I dressed like this? This is the most hideous thing I have ever seen!" _

"_You put your heart and soul into me which gave me the strength I needed to go into my full transformation."_

"_BUT….. BUT……. BUT ITS HIDEOUS!!!!!" I said not wanting to wear these girlish clothes._

"_I think you look beautiful, now, I haven't been used in a long time and I want to show this little brat how to speak to royalty."_

"_Royalty? What do you mea………"_

Suddenly I couldn't speak and Hoshiko took over my voice.

"How dare you speak to royalty like that you little brat. I will punish you for this, and show you what real power is." Hoshiko said

I looked over at Yori, she was absolutely terrified.

"I am one of the 5 legendary bankai's, all of my other brethren were lost in huge wars long ago and I am the only one left. I use the power of fallen souls and I can manipulate them in any way I please. I can _never_ die. I can also kill you at any time I so desire. But first, let me show you one of my more weaker attacks." Hoshiko said

I raised the staff in the air and all of a sudden hell butterflies started rushing into the black diamond. I could feel the power flowing through me. I then lowered my staff so it was directly at her. Then, a beam of purple light flew directly towards her. When she was hit, she screamed and flung hard into the ground. Her chest was covered in blood and blood was dripping from her mouth.

"And that was my weakest attack. You _are_ weak, now I will show you my most powerful attack." Hoshiko said in a demonic voice

"_HOSHIKO DON'T YOU'LL KILL HER!!!!!!!!" _I yelled in my head

"_Shut up!" _She yelled back at me

I saw the hell butterflies rush to the staff and the end of the staff start to glow.

"_Hoshiko don't" I said _

"…_." Hoshiko didn't reply_

"_HOSHIKO don't"_

"…"

The beam was about to hit when I got my voice back and control of my body and screamed at the top of my lungs "HOSHIKO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONT!!!!!!"

Then white light shot out of me and when I opened my eyes I was wearing my clothes again and lying on the ground, most of my energy gone. I saw people run over to Yori who was knocked unconscious. Toshiro, Ichigo, and Isshin ran towards me.

"SIIIIIIIIIIILEEEEEEEEEENCE" yelled Yamamori Taicho

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"Unohana, please escort Yori to the medical center at once." Said Yamamori Taicho

"All of the captains report for an immediate captains meeting. Ichigo, please take Karin there as well." Yamamori Taicho ordered

"Everyone please return back to your posts." Ordered Yamamori Taicho

"Hei" said everyone at once

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. It's just going to keep getting better and better and better!**

**:-)**

**(Keitaro Hoshiko Haruka means blessed star shining brightly)**


	2. Father?

**If you have any ideas that you would like to share with me please do!**

* * *

All of the captains gathered into the captain's room. Yamamoto Taicho told the two guards out by the doors to not under any circumstances to open the doors. With that, the guards closed the doors and the captains all formed there two column line forming an aisle for Yamamori Taicho. Once Yamamoto Taicho had taken his spot at the front of the aisle, he nodded to Ichigo to lay me down in the center of the aisle. Ichigo carefully walked over and hesitated to put me down. Yamamoto Taicho made an impatient noise, signaling Ichigo that if he didn't put me down there would be consequences. Ichigo gently placed me on the floor and walked back to his spot, never taking his eyes off of me.

I had my eyes closed and I was breathing heavily, like someone had been choking me and they finally let go. The cement floor was cold and hard, yet strangely comfortable. I heard the doors open and someone running in. It sounded like they had stopped in the long aisle of captains.

"Unohana Taicho" said Yamamori

"Sorry Taicho, I hurried to set up Ms. Yori Beliel and to put the new squad members in there new positions. I put Ms. Inoue in charge until I returned." Said Unohana in a somewhat exhausted voice

"Very well, now to discuss the problem at hand. I think you very well know why I have called this captain's meeting. It is about Karin Kurosaki and her new found bankai. I believe that she is somewhat dangerous, and must be taught how to conceal her bankai inside. She is a very dangerous threat." Said Yamamoto Taicho

"No" I said hoarsely and barely at a whisper

"Excuse me?" asked Yamamoto Taicho

"She isn't dangerous" I said using one of my arms to push myself up, not having very much luck.

Unohana Taicho ran up to me and tried to lay me back down.

"No dear, you are too weak to stand up, please lay back down and try not to move much." Unohana Taicho said in a caring voice. You could feel her worry radiating of off her like her spiritual pressure. I hated it.

"I'm tougher than I look; this is no big deal for me" I said pushing myself up again

"She is defiantly a Kurosaki" said Yamamoto Taicho

I had pushed myself up and was now standing, but I my vision was blurry and I couldn't see well.

"I suggest that we put her in lockdown, so she won't do harm to the Soul Society" said Byakuya Taicho in his usual bored tone of voice

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Ichigo, his spiritual pressure rising to the extreme

" I have no need to repeat myself to a disgusting creature who falls in love with yet another abomination" said Byakuya Taicho

Ichigos' spiritual pressure had risen again and it seemed as though he would jump Byakuya Taicho at any moment

"_Of course he cares more about Rukia than me."_ I thought "_WAIT! What am I saying?" _I yelled at myself in my mind and shook my head

"SILENCE!" yelled Yamamoto Taicho

Everyone grew silent and stared up at Yamamoto Taicho

"I have come to a decision, I shall train Karin myself and teach her how to control her powers. In the mean time, I need someone to find Karin a place to stay, since she is no longer able to stay at the Academy dorms. Toshiro, I will appoint you that task."

"Hei" said Toshiro

"Now, I will appoint Yori Beliel into squad 11, since she has the power to kill everyone." Said Yamamoto Taicho

My vision had now cleared and I looked over at Kanpachi Taicho, who had an even more evil grin on than Yori.

"I feel sorry for this chick" said Ukitake clearly enjoying himself

"This captain's meeting is now over. Return back to your posts and show the new squad members there duties. Dismissed"

"Hei" all the captains said at once

They left the room, all except for Toshiro, Ichigo, and Yamamoto Taicho. I stood there in the middle of the cold cement room, waiting for someone to talk. It was silent and clear that everyone was trying to take this in. I saw Yamamoto Taicho walk up to me.

"Karin, it is clear that you are scared and that you have no idea what is going on right now." Yamamoto said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Ichigo, Toshiro, wait out of the room, I want to speak to Karin in private"

They were hesitant at first, but reluctantly bowed their heads and walked out. I looked back up at Yamamoto Taicho, who was looking at me (with his closed eyes of course)

"Karin, I fell that I have a very close bond with you, even though I have never met you before. I feel as though I want to protect you in any way I can, even if it means giving up my life. I feel that I have a fatherly daughterly bond with you. If you don't mind, I would like to protect you as a father. Since you entered the Soul Society, all relations with family members are diminished."

I looked up at him shocked

"WHAT?!" I asked louder than I had hoped "I didn't know that, so what you're telling me is that I no longer have any family?"

"That is correct" Yamamoto Taicho said turning his back to me and walking away. "That is why I will become your new father and protect you. I hope that soon you will have the same love for me as I do for you."

"Wait! Why should you be my father, I already have one. No one ever told me that I would lose all relations to my family. If that was true I would have never had asked Ichigo to train me and never would have jumped in front of that car to go to the Soul Society. I already have a family, and I intend to keep it whether you like it or not." I said with determination in my voice

"Your _father_ knows this all too well. That's why he chose not to come to the Soul Society when he got married. Now that his family no longer needs him, he has returned and no longer has any family."

"…….. and Ichigo?" I asked

"Ichigo knows this as well, but we only told him a few years ago because he wasn't permanently stationed in the Soul Society. That is why he never calls you sister anymore."

I looked down, tears started to form in my eyes.

"_Why am I crying? I no longer need a family so this shouldn't be sad. When I want to see them I can just walk around the Soul Society or go to the human world."_ I said wiping tears from my eyes.

Then something I never thought could have occurred happened. Yamamoto Taicho had grabbed me in a tight embrace. I was shocked and it felt like my heart had stopped, I was staring wide eyed into his chest.

"Karin" he said in a caring voice "I don't know why I feel like I am a father when I am around you, and I can't stand to see you cry like this. That is why, from now on, I will be your father."

I closed my eyes and started to cry again. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Yes…… Yamamoto…… Taicho" I said in between sobs.

"Call me father' he said, hugging me back

"_father"_

* * *

I walked out of the doors, only to find Toshiro standing there leaning against the wall.

"Where did Ichigo go?" I asked

"He heard what you said in there, and shunpo'd to who the hell knows where."

"Oh" I said feeling kinda guilty

"Unfortunately, you have to stay with me, While you were in with Yamamoto Taicho, I went around asking people and they said that they couldn't take you."

"Greeeaaat, I have to get stuck with the ice freak" I said tauntingly

"That's captain Hitsugaya to you" he said yelling in my face with a big vain popping out on his head

"Ya ya whatever you say _captain"_ I said, walking in front of him with my hands over my head

* * *

When we got to his home the thought struck me

"Hey you have two separate rooms right?" I asked, then I got this huge grin on my face "Or do we have to sleep on the same bed together and you'll try to pull something perverted"

"LIKE THAT WOULD EVER HAPPEN!!!" he yelled, a deep blush on his face

He turned around, obviously embarrassed, and unlocked the door. He walked inside and turned on the lights, I couldn't believe what I saw. It was HUGE! It had a living room with a wall length couch and a big book shelf full with books. It had a wood floor kitchen (the floor in the whole apartment is wood) with a big island in the center and bar stools around it. I walked inside more and took off my shoes. I saw five doors on the hallway. I opened the first one, which seemed empty, and it had a big bed on it with white down covers and what looked like (tehe temper pedic pillows, so Toshiro went to the human world and bought things after all) it looked so comfy that I wanted to just jump in and fall asleep. There was also a big full length mirror in the corner, sliding wooden doors that led to the closet, and a dresser.

"That's your room, I'll have all of your things gathered up and sent here." Toshiro said from behind me

I walked over to the next room and opened the door. This one was obviously Toshiros' room. It had a bed the same as mine and a closet. The whole walls were lined with books and encyclopedias.

"_Know I know why he's so smart"_ I said to myself.

The next door was a fairly big bathroom with a hot tub sized bath tub and a walk in shower. Immediately I thought of who would need that much room in a shower and bath tub. I thought of one reason and shook my head trying to get out. "_EEEWWWWW!"_ I screamed in my head.

I closed the door and went to the next room , I opened the door and saw what looked to be an office. A big desk sat in the middle of the room with piles of paperwork stacked neatly on the side of the desk. Some piles were on the floor around the desk as well.

"_Well, at least I know what room I'm going to stay the farthest away from. I don't want to end up helping him with his work."_ I thought

I closed the door and walked to the final door which had been placed quite a ways away from the others. I was about to open the door when Toshiro caught my hand as I was about to turn the door knob.

"Never go into this room understand? Never" He said in a very evil voice

Realizing that he was still holding my hand, I snatched it away from him and started to walk to my room.

"(yawn) Ok ok, I won't go into the room. I'm tired so I think I'll go to bed. Night" I said walking into my room and shutting the door behind me. I was leaning against the door, thinking about the days past events. I sighed and walked over to the closet, but when I opened it, it was empty.

"_Crap, I forgot that I don't have any of my clothes yet"_ I thought

Then I heard a knock on the door (which had caused me to jump at least 5 feet in the air. I walked over to the door and opened it. Toshiro was holding a plastic bag in his hand.

"This is from Yamamoto Taicho. He had his lieutenant Chojiro send them over" He said while handing me the plastic bag.

"Umm thanks" I said as he walked back down the hallway and into his office, closing the door behind him.

I closed the door and set the rather large plastic bag on my bed. I looked inside and found a note. It was from Yamamo…….. Father. I flipped it open and read it.

'_I heard that you don't have any cloths to wear for now. _

_So I got you something that I hope you like. _

_Please wear the clothes that are marked 'day' on them instead of your other black robes._

_I also got you something to wear while you sleep._

_Also, report to me in the morning at 9 o'clock AM sharp._

_Don't be late._

_And if Toshiro Taicho does anything to you, tell me right away._

_~Father'_

I set the note back down on the bed and took a look in the bag. I took out the one that said 'night' first. I ran over to mirror and placed it over the front of my body to see how it looked. It was……… beautiful. It was a silk knee length kimono with long sleeves. It was black with white roses growing up from the bottom. It had a white sash that tied around my back underneath my chest. It showed a lot of cleavage, which I wasn't very happy about. Also around the collar and the end of the sleeves was a big strip of white. I immediately put it on and looked back at myself. I actually looked……… nice. Although it made me look like one of those ancient whores. It ended right where my knees where and the sleeves where longer than my arms. It also showed my big-for-a-19-year-old-girl-boobs, which I wasn't liking too much. I looked back at the bag, not daring to look at the clothes that had been chosen as my day clothes. I set it down on the floor. I was about to get in bed, then I remembered that I hadn't said to Toshiro what I wanted to say out in the hallway. So I slowly and quietly opened the door and stepped out into the dark hall. I tiptoed down to his office. But before I could knock, I heared Toshiro yell "come in." I opened the door slowly and peaked inside. Toshiro was sitting at his desk looking down at his paperwork. He was far too into doing his paperwork that I had to clear my throat to get his attention. He looked up and I suddenly grew nervous and it was hard to get the words out.

"What?" He asked with an annoyed expression growing on his face

I still couldn't get the words out and I knew that I was going to make a fool of myself.

"Look I'm really busy and I don't have the time for………."

"I JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME STAY IN YOUR HOME!" I said very quickly that if Toshiro wasn't a shinigami, he wouldn't have understood it.

"Um your welcome Karin" he said kind of taken back

"So uh ya, that's what I came here to tell you." I said with a hint of blush on my face

I turned to leave when Toshiro said "That Kimono looks very good on you. Your father made a very good choice in picking that out for you. But knowing him he probably asked one of the females in his squad to get it" He said laughing at the last part

"Father?" I asked, stopping in the center of the doorway with my back facing him.

"Yamamoto Taicho? I heard you guys talking in the room. Everyone at the Soul Society knows, well, at least all of the captains and there lieutenants do." He said, looking back down at his paperwork, writing again"

"Ya" I said slowly "Father"

And with that I shut the door behind me and walked back to my room. When I got to my room I headed straight for my bed. When I got in, it was the most comfortable bed I had ever been in. (not like I had ever been in a bed other than the one at home and the one at the academy) I snuggled in under the covers and closed my eyes. I was tired but I couldn't fall asleep. My room was very dark and quiet, and the moonlight shown through my window. I then decided that I would talk to someone that I hadn't heard from in awhile.

"_Hoshiko……."_ I called inside my head

She didn't respond

"_Hoshiko………."_ I asked again

"……………. What is it child?" Hoshiko finally answered, in a slow and sad tone

"_I haven't heard from you in awhile" _I said quietly and slowly

"_I haven't had the nerve to talk to you, after what happened today."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I am ashamed of how I acted, and that I took over your body. I almost killed that Yori girl and more importantly, I scared you."_

"_What happened back there"_

"_Well, I got carried away because I hadn't been taken out in so long. I wanted to use my powers again and when I did it felt so good that I dint want it to stop."_

"_I understand"_

"_Thank you Karin-chan, now get some sleep. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."_

"_Don't remind me"_

And with that I fell into one of the most peaceful nights I had ever had.

* * *

**WOW! Yamamoto has become Karin's dad and she is now living with Toshiro!**

**Trust me, this story will keep getting better and better!**

**~Bye Bye **


	3. It's About Time

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping, and the sun beaming in through the window. I had had the best sleep ever. I sat up in my bed and stretched. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the package that my Father gave me to wear.

"_Wait, he's isn't my father, or…… is he?"_

I couldn't remember, but I didn't want to ruin this day, so I pushed it to the back of my head. I jumped out of bed and opened the door. I peeked out, but I didn't hear or see anything. I walked out into the hallway and shut my door. Then, I heared my stomach rumble.

"_I wouldn't be surprised if the whole Soul Society had heared that." _I thought to myself

I walked out into the kitchen, trying to find something to eat. I walked over to the refrigerator, and found a note taped on the door. It read

'_I had to leave early; something came up at the 10__th__ Division_

_There is some rice in the fridge if you get hungry _

_Don't eat all of it you pig_

_I will see you later today _

_Yamamori Taicho told me that I was going to be helping you with your training_

_I think that you will need all of the help you can get_

_Don't forget to meet him at 9 o'clock today_

_Knowing you, you will read this at 10 minutes before 9_

_Hurry up_

_~Captain Hitsugaya'_

"_Great"_ I thought to myself _"Is it me, or does everyone seem to know about my training?"_

I opened the door to the fridge and saw a container of rice. I picked it up and placed the rice out on a plate. I stuck the plate into the microwave for one minute. After it beeped, I took it out and found some chopsticks lying on the counter. I started to cram a whole bunch of rice into my mouth when I glanced up at the clock.

It was 8:30

"**HOLY CRAP IM GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!!!!!**" I screamed the loudest I had ever screamed in my entire life

I ran into the room (stopping and running back to get the rice of course) and grabbed the bag that was tossed on the floor. I dumped it out onto the bed and put on the first thing I saw. I didn't bother to look at it until I was fully dressed. About 5 minutes later I slowly walked up to the full length mirror in the corner and took a look at my fate.

It was a skin tight white-blue robe that didn't have any sleeves and cut off like a bathing suit at the bottom of my torso. A dark-blue sash was tied around my stomach with a bow on the back that reached to my knees. Dark-blue socks rose up to the top of my thighs so you could only see a small line of skin, it almost touched the bottom of the bathing suit cut off robe. I had brownish sandals on my feet (the traditional sandals) and what looked like a harao was drenched over my shoulders almost touching the floor. But it was white- blue and had the imprint of dark blue hell butterflies along the bottom. To hold the harao together, there was a small golden colored string attached to each end. On my arms were dark-blue fingerless gloves that almost reached up to my elbow. On top of the dark-blue glove was a very hard white protection piece that was the same length as the glove but didn't wrap all the way around the glove. My hair had two strips of long bangs in the front and was tied into a pony tail that spiked out in all directions. It had gold plates tied around the bangs. My clothes all seemed to match my Zanpakto. It had a dark-blue hilt and gold that was shaped like a butterfly at the end of the hilt. The sheath was dark-blue as well, and was wrapped with dark-blue cloth.

"_I can't believe I'm even wearing this"_ I thought

I glanced back up at the clock and it was 8:40, "_holy crap"_ I thought and started to run towards the door (stopping to get the plate of rice). I ran outside and closed the door. Before I knew it, I was running around Seretei. It was a very warm day, the sun wasn't too hot or bright, and it felt good on my face. I looked around the streets and the buildings (suddenly realizing that I had absolutely no idea of where I was going) I was running around for about five minutes when a dark figure appeared out of nowhere in front of me. I didn't have time to stop, and ended crashing right into the figure. I landed on my butt, the rice was now scattered everywhere on the streets.

"Owwwww" I moaned looking back up at the figure

Automatically, I realized who it was.

"Ichigo?" I asked in astonishment

"Yo" he replied back to me using two fingers to kind of salute me

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be over with your squad?" I asked

"I came looking for you; do you know you're really late?"

"Thank you for reminding me" I said in a sarcastic tone while he grabbed my hand and pulled me up

"All of the captains and the lieutenants have been ordered to help you train. Apparently you are REALLY important. Plus, you are VERY dangerous and need to be kept under servalence."

"But I wasn't being watched this morning"

"Rukia was perched up in a tree and watched from the point when you woke up"

"Well, that makes me feel a lot better knowing that I am being watched 24/7." I said starting to walk again. But I was grabbed by the arm and swung up onto Ichigo's back.

"WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" I yelled

"Calm down, I'm gonna use shunpo to get us there. Or are you to scared?" he said snickering

"Haha" I said sarcastically "Can we just get this over with?"

"Whatever you say" he said before we shunpo'd off

* * *

When we arrived to the practice area, I had no idea where we were. It looked like a small coliseum. Ichigo placed me on the ground and suddenly shunpo'd off. Then I heared father clear his throat from behind me. I turned around and saw all of the captains and lieutenants standing in a row on the top row of the coliseum.

"Where are we?" I asked

"In a special arena that blocks spiritual pressure, and no one knows about this place except for captains and lieutenants." Father said

I looked down the row, I saw Ichigo standing in a tough position with a serious look on his face looking down on me. Rukia was at his side, clinging to his side. I looked farther and found Toshiro and Rangiku standing next to each other. Toshiro had his arms crossed and had a vain pop out of his head (which you could barely see because almost his entire face was smothered in Rangikus boobs (she had walked up behind him to give him a hug and wave at me)I couldn't help but smile at that one.

"Today is the start of the hardest training you will ever have in your long shinigami life." Said father

"I will shall make you proud father" I said

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ichigo close his eyes and look away.

"Today we will focus on releasing the spirits from your Zanpakto." Father said

"Spirits?" I asked

Suddenly, all of the lieutenants were flying towards me in the air, there Zanpaktos out and ready. I dodged them, but Renji had cut my leg. I let out a yelp, and I was on the ground, holding onto my cut leg. I looked up and saw the lieutenants had surrounded me in a tight circle. I looked over at Renji; his sword was dripping from my fresh blood.

"Get up and fight if you know what's good for you" Nanao said

At her remark, I got REALLY pissed

I got up, ignoring the pain, and took out my sword. I felt the power flow through me as I rubbed my hand across the blade. I closed my eyes and I focused all of my energy into. Then, I felt it, I felt the moment and new that if I was going to do it, I would have to do it now. I opened my eyes, put my sword in front of my face and yelled

"SHIKAI!"

My sword separated into two parts, a VERY long chain connecting the two, the chain was hovering all around my body. I had two blades at the end of each half. They could spin like num chucks, they were very thing but very sharp and could almost cut through anything. I held a section in both of my hands. I put them up, ready to fight.

"I see" said father "Hisagi"

All of the lieutenants, except for Shuhei, went back over by their captains. They put their swords away and continued to watch the fight.

Shuhei kept his eyes on me the entire time. He didn't move for awhile. We stood there, staring each other down, until he released his shikai. It was almost exactly like mine, but instead of the num chuck ends, it had two blades that stuck out on each end, unable to move by itself. He put his hands up into a fighting position, ready to attack.

"Now that we know what kind of shikai you have, we can train you with one similar. So you know how to properly wield your sword." Father said

Shuhei suddenly shunpo'd off, I looked around frantically trying to find him. Then, I felt a presence behind me. It was almost slow motion; I looked around my shoulder and saw him swinging his shikai at me. I jumped out of the way in time, but as I was in the air, he appeared in front of me again. This time, his sword was glowing a bluish color.

"Kazeshini" he muttered

He swung it towards my body and it hit my side. Blood sprayed out and I was plummeting towards the ground. Before I could reach the ground, Shuhei caught me in his arms. He touched the ground gracefully; he placed me down on the ground, being very careful not to move me that much. Ichigo was about to jump off of the row and attack Shuhei, but Rukia was restraining him with all her might. Toshiro was wide eyed and had a very worried face. Rangiku was just looking at her captain, then at me, back to her captain, and back at me and smiled. Father had the same serious expression on his face.

Shuhei was kneeling next to me, watching me. I got lost in his gaze, but then I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down and saw that I was laying in a big puddle of blood. I started to whimper, but it was strange, it didn't hurt that much. I looked back up at Hisagi and saw that he was still staring into my eyes. They were soft, and filled with pain. He stood up and muttered Kazeshini again. It started to glow, and I could tell that this was going to be VERY painful. I was scared, he was aiming right for the center of my stomach. I didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes and brought down Kazeshini.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed

Then, a glow of light appeared around me. It was kind of like my battle with Yori, but his was different. I felt something pushing out from inside my body. A beam of light shot out of my heart. It manifested into a wide glow of light about 10 feet away from me. Nothing changed about my body or appearance. The light faded and I heared a voice come from behind me.

"It's about time"

* * *

**I love cliff hangers! **

**I will try to make the next one as fast as I can!**

**~bye bye**


	4. Bomb!

**Hope I wasn't too late!**

* * *

I looked up at Shuhei; he was looking at what had just called out from behind me. I could see Toshiro behind him staring, eyes wide open, at it as well. Ichigo, however, had his arms crossed and had a giant smirk on his face. Father had an expression that said 'things are starting to get interesting'. Finally, I turned to see at what everyone was gawking at. To my surprise, I had become a gawker as well.

Three figures stood behind me, a female on the left, a male in the middle, and another female on the right.

"Hello Karin" said the smallest female on the left stepping forward and bowing her head "my name, as you already know, is Hoshiko"

Hoshiko was the same size as me, with huge aqua-green eyes. Her hair was light (almost white) blue that reached down to her shoulder blades on her back. A long strand of bangs in the front of each side ran all the way down to her waist. She wore a dark-blue bandana (kind of like a Santa hat, but without the white strip along the base) that reached all the way down to her waist. At the tip of the bandana, was a silver circle with an outline of the sun inside the circle. She had three piercings in her ears. The first was a big hoop just like at the tip of the bandana. The other two were silver balls. A thick dark-blue choker circled around her neck. She wore a dark-blue strapless dress that just passed her butt. A white strip of ribbon (without the bow) was tied around her waist, causing the bottom half to poof out, with the silver sun on it. At the bottom of the dress, cut out X's were on it. Hoshiko wore gloves that rose all the way up to her elbow with the same cut out X's at the end. Her tight leather laced up boots ran up past her knee. It was dark-blue, red underneath the boot, and a big red strip that ran from the toe to the top. Black laces ran up the red strip, forming little X's. A beautiful white cape was wrapped around her arms and hovered in the air, making small waves in the cape. A tall silver and black scythe, about the size of her with the outline of the sun at the top of the blade, curved down almost touching the ground.

"My name is Haruka" said the one on the right with an emotionless tone taking a step forward but not bowing her head.

Haruka was very tall, about the size of Rangiku, with very long legs. She had big boobs, not like Orihime or Rangiku, but they were bigger than average. She had long (almost white) light purple hair that almost touched the ground. She had, what looked something that you put over insane persons' eyes that you could block them from seeing, hard purple lenses covering the view from her eyes. She had a skin tight dark-blue/purple strapless dress that just passed the bottom of her butt. A thick bright purple strip was at the top off the dress halfway down her boobs. A bright purple choker circled around her neck with a crescent moon in the center. She wore dark-blue/purple gloves that started halfway from the top part of her arm and ended at her wrist. Two thick bright purple bands were at the top of the gloves, another about three inches from the first two and one down by her wrist. She had long leather boots that stopped just before touching the bottom of the dress. A thick bright purple band circled around the top of the boot, and bright purple guards were placed starting at the toe and ending in a point just before reaching the knee (the guard didn't circle all the way around the leg). In each hand, was a long thin silver dagger with a giant crescent moon at the end. Each dagger was connected by an EXTREMELY long silver chain that connected from the center of the crescent moon. The chain seemed to hover all around her body weightlessly.

"And this" said Hoshiko pointing to the man in the middle "is Keitaro"

"Hello" Keitaro said in a horsed whisper that you could barely make out

Keitaro was very tall, about the size of Ichigo. His skin looked sickly pale white. He had jet black messy shoulder length emo hair that seemed to come down in messy strands. He had one big sad, droopy, ice blue eye. The other one was cover by a brown patch that was sowed onto around his eye just like a pirate patch. He had two piercings in his ear, both were small golden whoops. He had a black zipper free leather jacket on that ran all the way up above his mouth, blocking half of his face. Silver buckles ran down the neck of the jacket. (I honestly didn't know how he could get that jacket on, let alone take it off). He also wore black skin tight leather pants (which also looked like you had to peel off of his skin to get off). A big black and silver leather belt was tied around his waist. He wore big black leather combat boots that ran about a foot up his leg.

I just stared at them, my mouth hanging open.

"If you haven't already noticed, we are your spirits." Hoshiko said "we could hear you screaming in your head, so we came to help you."

"Ummm, why are there three of you?" I asked still not quite grasping what was happening

"We are your spirits" Haruka said, suddenly joining the conversation " there are three of us because there is four of you."

"What?" I asked puzzled

"You are a very gifted person. Haruka and I have chosen you as our host." Hoshiko said

"Host?" I asked

"As you know, I am one of the 5 legendary swords. We fought very hard with our hosts, serving them well. All spirits must have a host to survive. Without one, we are nothing but scrap metal, a bunch of useless swords." Hoshiko said

I nodded, signaling her to continue

"Well, I was serving my old host in battle, long ago. All of my brethren had been killed. I felt anger rush through my body, and I couldn't help but lung out at my opponent. He turned out to be hiding the fact that he could kill any spirit with the hilt of his sword. I was lucky, he hit me at my heart, causing only the other half of me to be pushed out. I think you know who my other half is, yes, Haruka. As you know, I am able to control souls and manipulate them as I so desire. Well, Haruka has the power to send anyone or anything down to hell, without even lifting a finger."

I looked over at Haruka, she had that same emotionless expression on her face. She looked quite tough, and I bet if you got close enough she would seem very scary. But, I looked over to her left, and noticed Keitaro just standing there. I realized that they had not yet talked about him.

"What about him?" I asked

I saw Keitaro close his eyes

"I am your true spirit" Keitaro said in his horsed whisper " I was the one that was destined to be with you"

"Then why have I never heared from you?" I asked

"These two are stronger than me, so they can talk to you more easily. Plus, I was too shy." Keitaro said, blushing

"Oh" I said sounding stupid.

I was suddenly aware of everyone staring at me again and the position I was in. I looked back up at Shuhei, who still had Kazeshini in his hands.

"Please allow us to help with your situation Karin" Hoshiko said

All three of them suddenly flew in different directions, causing blurs to form where they pass by. Suddenly, Haruka was in front of Shuhei. Shuhei was trying to hit Haruka with Kazeshini, but Haruka (still expressionless) used the two daggers in her hands to block the constant attacks. She was walking forward, making Shuhei walk backwards into the direction of Hoshiko. Once Shuhei was almost touching Hoshiko, Hoshiko used the bottom of her scythe and jabbed him in the back. Shuhei flew at least 10 yards and hit the ground hard. Then, one of Haruka's daggers flew around his neck. Hoshiko grabbed one end of the dagger, Haruka the other. Then, they pulled, making Shuhei drop to his knees, gasping for air. I looked up and saw Keitaro in the air above him.

"This is what happens when you mess with our beloved Karin" Keitaro said

He put his hands out in front of him, a reddish-blackish ball of energy started to swirl around in his hands. Then in a beam of light, it came straight down towards Shuhei.

"_What's going on? Are they trying to kill Shuhei?"_ I yelled in my head

I ran, desperately trying to make it to Shuhei before Keitaro's attack could. I jumped right in front of Shuhei, stretched my arms out, closed my eyes, and waited for the attack to come. Suddenly, a blast of heat struck my body. The beam was going straight into my body. Light was shooting out of my eyes and mouth. I was hovering a couple of feet in the air. My back was arched from the force of light shooting out of my face. It didn't hurt, but I was screaming. It felt as though power was flooding my body. Like I was invincible from all enemies. Then, as soon as it came, it was gone. I found myself lying on the ground. Unable to move, I saw Haruka and Hoshiko dissolve. Keitaro gently landed on the ground in front of me.

"A-Are you alright Karin?" Keitaro asked

I wasn't able to respond, I saw Toshiro and Matsumoto running over to me, as well as Rukia and Ichigo. Father was walking slowly towards me.

"Karin are you alright?" Toshiro asked, kneeling down beside me.

Rangiku untied the pink sash around her arms and placed it underneath my head.

"Here, you can use this to rest your head on." Rangiku said in a motherly tone

Somehow, I couldn't help but picture her as my mother whenever I looked at her. Sure we had talked to each other and became friends while I was in the academy. But I still could only see her as a mother. Maybe in time I would see her as a friend.

"KARIN!!!" Ichigo yelled from behind, running up and kneeling beside me "are you ok?"

I couldn't speak or move, I just laid there, paralyzed. Rukia ran over to me, took one look at me, and ran up to my Father.

"Yamamoto Taicho, you must send the 4th Division over immediately. Karin is unable to move, she needs help at once." Rukia told my Father frantically, yet still in a respectable tone towards my Father.

He looked over at Keitaro, and signaled him to come over. As he did, everyone seemed to follow, all but Toshiro.

"It will be all right Karin, you'll be just fine." Toshiro said soothingly

* * *

"What happened to Karin?" Yamamoto asked Keitaro, everyone was watching him, waiting for an answer.

"Karin jumped in front of my attack, since she is my host, then the attack has been absorbed into her body. Since this is her first time doing this, her body doesn't like all of that power inside of her body. So, her body is pushing all of that power out. Cutting off usage of her legs, arms, and voice." Keitaro said in his horse whisper voice

"So what does that mean?" Ichigo asked

"It means………" Keitaro didn't really want to tell them. But he cared about Karin so much, that he didn't have a choice.

"Karin is like a bomb, she could blow up in any minute, destroying the entire Soul Society." Keitaro said, looking down

Everyone gasped, then they turned to look at Karin again. She was motionless.

"How do we stop it?" Rangiku asked

"The only way to stop it, is for someone with the same amount of rietsu as Karin does, to push the same amount of power as Karin has in her body. That way, it will become equal and subside."

"Get Unohana immediately. This has become a top priority mission for everyone." Yamamoto Taicho said, his voice very serious

* * *

**Things are getting interesting!**

**I just wanted to say Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone **

**I probably won't have a new chp. sent in until next year**

**Also thanks for supporting me and encouraging me to write and go on in my super ultra awesome story!**

**See ya'll next year!**


	5. I Love You!

**Wow! I wasn't expecting to get another one out this year.**

**Consider this your early New Years present!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Keitaro returning to my body. Then…….. nothing. I couldn't see anything. All I heard was a very annoying ticking sound, like a clock or timer. My flesh was burning from the inside out. I grabbed my neck, as if someone was choking me. I was gasping for air, but I didn't know why. The darkness started to clear. Then, it cleared, and I was laying on the surface of the moon. The stars where scattered all around me. I realized why I was choking, I was in space. I started flailing my body around like a psycho. It felt as though my lungs were going to collapse any moment. I thought I was going to die.

"Don't worry, you get used to it after awhile." I heard someone call out from behind me.

I swung my head around, and if I had swung it any faster, I probably would have snapped my neck. Hoshiko was standing on the peak of a crater. She was smiling a soft smile, with soft eyes that made me stare.

"Consider this part of your training." She said "You must teach your body to conserve as LITTLE air as possible for a VERY long period of time. I had the same problem when I first got here to. I don't know how Keitaro could stand it here." She said, giggling at the last part

"Speaking of Keitaro, where is he?" Hoshiko asked

"I'm here" Keitaro said in his horse whisper, walking out of the crater

"Oh, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry about that, but we have more important matters to discuss." Keitaro said, suddenly in a very serious horse whisper

"Karin, you must focus your spiritual pressure to go inside your lungs." Said someone in front of me

I turned to look, and saw Haruka walking towards me with a serious look on her face

"This will cause your lungs to expand, thereby giving your body the illusion of air."

I tried to do what she said, but I just couldn't. I had just graduated out of the academy and they want me to do something like that, I just couldn't.

"Karin, you must do it" Haruka said, finding a crater to stand on like Hoshiko

"I….C-C-CAN'T" I said in between gasps

"You must."

"I…CAN'T"

"KARIN, DO IT OR YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Haruka yelled

Suddenly, something triggered in my body. I stopped flailing; my eye shot open like rockets. I felt power going into my lungs; it was causing them to expand. I could breathe again, well, survive on the face of the moon without a helmet. I sat up, rubbing my neck where I was squeezing it.

"Hmph, you should give your body more credit. It knows what it's doing" Haruka said, pleased

"Were am I?" I asked, looking around

"Your mind" Keitaro said "In other words, my home"

"My……mind?"

"Zanpakto spirits live in the realm of their hosts' mind. I summoned you here for a grave crisis that could cost you your life."

My eyes grew 10 times bigger

"_My life? What does he mean my life?" _I thought inside my head

"I'll explain it to you." Keitaro said

"Wait… but….. how did you……?" I stuttered

"We are in your mind; of course we can hear everything you're thinking." Hoshiko said

"Anyway" Keitaro said, interrupting Hoshiko "When you jumped in front of Shuhei, protecting him, you absorbed the energy from my attack. In the future, you would have been able to do that, but right now, your body isn't trained to store such massive amounts of energy. Now, your body is storing up energy, combining it with your own. Soon, that energy HAS to come out. In conclusion, your body could explode at any moment!"

I was speechless; I didn't know what to say.

"Then I will tell you what you HAVE to do" Keitaro said, hearing my thoughts again

* * *

I awoke to the sound of Toshiros' voice, calling my name frantically. My eyes shot open, and I immediately saw that I was strapped down to a metal table. I had no idea what was going on, so I started to kick, flail, and scream frantically like a mad chick.

"KARIN! KARIN! IT'S OK KARIN!" I heard Toshiros' voice call

Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, Orihime, Uryu, and Toshiro all came running to the bed and held me down.

"Karin it's ok, calm down!" Ichigo yelled

I didn't want to listen, I was in too much pain to listen. My body felt like it was when I was in my mind.

"Karin, please calm down! If you don't, I'll have to take drastic measures!" Orihime pleaded

I still didn't listen. Orihime sighed, and then ran outside of the room, the others still holding my down. The pain just kept coming and coming, like an endless water fall. I saw Orihime run back in, Unohana Taicho, Father, and Soul Reaper Isshin came running behind Orihime as well. Unohana Taicho ran towards a cupboard on top of the sink. She took out a small plastic needle. She then opened up another cupboard, taking out a small vile of clear liquid. She poked the needle inside the top, and sucked the fluid inside. She ran back over to me, and nodded towards Orihime. Orihime nodded back and told Ichigo and Uryu to hold on to my arms and keep me still. Then, out of nowhere, Unohana Taicho plunged the needle into the side of my neck. Right into my blood stream.

"This is going to hurt her, so hold on tight to both of her arms. Orihime, stick that cloth into her mouth so she won't bite her tongue." Yelled Unohana Taicho

"Do we really have to take such drastic measures?" yelled Rukia

"………….. after the fluid reaches far enough down her blood stream, she will do anything she can to kill herself. The pain that she is about to experience will be like non she has ever felt before." Explained Unohana Taicho

Then, as if right on que, the pain had suddenly crushed down on my body. I screamed out of the top of my lungs. It felt like my blood was boiling, like I was going down to hell. It felt like someone cutting off my head slowly while I was still alive. I wanted nothing more than to end my pain. I thrashed and screamed and flailed my arms. Hot tears had soaked my face, and they were still falling. I didn't realize that I was clenching my hands until I saw the massive puncture wounds from my nails in my palm. My nails and fingers were covered in blood. I somehow got the cloth out of my mouth. I screamed as loud as I possibly could. The whole Soul Society most likely could hear it.

"MAKE IT STOOOOOOOP!" I screamed in a tortured/frightened/ear shattering/sad/ tone

"Something's wrong" yelled Unohana Taicho, trying to make her voice go over mine (which was impossible) "The pain should have stopped by now"

My eyes had turned red, I was floating up in the air, the straps holding me down seemed to break off. A red aura was radiating off of my body. My spiritual pressure was causing the ENTIRE Soul Society to shake. Blood had started running down my eyes like tears.

"What do we do?!?!" Asked Uryu in a panicked voice

Toshiro nodded to himself, then looked over at my Father. He nodded, Isshin nodded as well.

"MOVE!" Toshiro yelled, pushing Ichigo and Uryu out of his way. He jumped up and caught me bridal style.

"I KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO DO!" Toshiro yelled over my screams

Toshiro then Shunpo'd off to the battle arena that we were at this morning. He kneeled down, one o his knees supporting my back.

"Karin, Karin, can you hear me Karin?" Toshiro yelled

I didn't answer I couldn't answer. My mouth was busy making agonized screams

(Que sad music, with my screams echoing in the background)

"Just listen Karin, I know what I have to do now. Ever since that day in the Human World, when we first met, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I didn't know what that feeling was up until now. I would have killed anyone who had even tried to harm you. I was so happy when you decided to join the Academy. I knew that now, I could see your face every day. Soon I realized, that that wasn't all that I wanted. I wanted to be with you more. I wanted to hold you in my arms, and protect you from everything. Now, I can finally do that Karin! I can finally do that! That's why I am doing this now, because I…….I….I…"

"TOSHIRO…….." I screamed

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Toshiro yelled

He then crushed his lips down on mine. I realized that he was taking my pain away. He was flowing his rietsu into me, subsiding the energy. Red aura started to swirl around us violently like a tornado. The blood coming from my eyes tuned into tears. My eyes turned normal, but Toshiros' clothes were being torn to shreds. He had slashes on his face, with blood dripping down his face and neck.

"_Oh, Toshiro"_ I said. I then deepened the kiss

"I love you to Toshiro" I said after we let our lips part and stared into each other's eyes

Then, I was being lifted into the air, my eyes turned red again, the red aura circling me. I was screaming like before. Red light was shooting out of my eyes nose and mouth. Then, I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up, back in the infirmary bed. (not the metal one the soft, comfy one) A big down blanket was covering my body. I looked at the stand next to me. The clock read 3:28 pm. Next to the clock was a big vase made of clear ice. White and red roses were stuffed into the vase. A note was perched up along the side. I opened it up, it read:

'_I hope you get well soon_

_I'll come by after I finish my paperwork at the 10__th__ division Barack_

_I love you_

_~Toshiro'_

I smiled, I looked outside the window. It wasn't hot like yesterday, it was nice and sunny. I lifted the covers off of myself and sat up. My head reeled, and my stomach churned.

"_Oh, what a way to start the afternoon" _I thought to myself

"_You got that right"_ I heard Hoshiko laugh

I hopped out of bed, trying to catch my balance, and noticed that I had been bathed, and had a new pair of clothes on. I was only wearing a haori, which went down to my ankles. My hair was tied up into the senna bun, and a pair of flip flops were on my feet.

"_Orihime"_ I thought to my self

I walked over to the bathroom mirror, and saw that a few bandages were on my arms, neck, hands, and face. I looked down, and then blushed wildly. I saw the symbol for the 10th Division on the back of the haori. I walked out of the bathroom, grabbed my Zanpakto that was on top of a table in the corner of the room, and hopped out the window. I started to walk the streets of Seretei, absorbing the nice warm sunlight that hit my skin. I was also thankful that there was no one on the streets.

"_I would be SO dead if someone saw me right now"_ I thought to myself

I walked for about 15 minutes, until I saw the shadow of someone walking up the road. I ran over and hid in the shadows. After he passed by, I was in the clear until I heard someone call my name behind me.

"Karin?" The voice asked

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I began to tense up. I slowly turned my head behind me. Only to see the two people who would DEFINATLY kill me. Toshiro and Ichigo were walking together up the road. Their faces shocked, and stunned.

"H-H-H-H-Hi g-g-g-guys" I said with a fake smile and wave.

"What do you think you're doing out here Karin?" Ichigo asked

" I didn't want to be cooped up in the infirmary, so, I snuck out." I said faking a laugh

"You need to go back and get some rest. Unohana said that you need at least 24 hours of sleep." Ichigo said, concerned

"I'm fine, trust me Ichigo"

I looked over at Toshiro, he was wearing his normal uniform, but without the haori.

"Sorry, I would give you back your haori, but it's the only thing saving me from complete humiliation."

Toshiro laughed, covering his mouth with his hand.

"It's ok, besides, you look good in it." Said Toshiro

All of a sudden, Ichigos' fist slammed down right on top of Toshiros' head. A big vain popped out of his forehead.

"Karin looks good with anything, and can you at least spare me the lovey dovey crap." Ichigo said, annoyed

"Wait, how did you…..?" I asked Ichigo

"The whole Soul Society knows about it. Besides, everyone knew that it was bound to happen sometime." Said Ichigo

"R-really?" I asked

"Ya, hey sorry but I have to get back to work. Rukia is probably gonna kill me, I was supposed to be doing paperwork, but I snuck out. Hopefully, I'll get back before she does. Anyway, I'll see you guys later." Ichigo said, walking away with his hand in the air.

I looked back over at Toshiro; he was starting to walk past me. Just as he was about to pass me, he grabbed my hand, and started pulling me along. I blushed like crazy!

"What are you doing Toshiro?" I asked

"Taking you to Rangiku, she probably has some extra cloths for you to wear."

"Where is she?"

"Back at the 10th Division Barack"

"W-Wait, but that means that I have to walk in front of all of those people."

"So, don't worry, I'll protect you" Toshiro said smiling

We walked into the 10th Division gates, and just as I predicted, people were staring at me. I tried to hide my face, but I didn't have any luck.

"Hey Toshiro, is there any chance that we can, oh I don't know, walk faster?!?!" I said

"Maybe I just want to show off my precious Karin."

My face got redder, and it was were burning up. Finally, we got to Toshiro's office, were a giant stack of papers lay on Rangikus' desk. I looked over at the couch and saw Rangiku snoring, with a bottle of sake in her hand. A giant vain stuck out of Toshiros' head again.

"RANGIKUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

"So anyway, do you have some cloths that she can borrow?" Toshiro asked

"Of course, I always keep some in the corner room!" Rangiku cheerfully said "But Captain, you need to get out so Karin can change"

"Fine, but just change quickly" Toshiro said, walking out of the room and closing the door.

Rangiku pulled my arm and led me to a room in the corner of the office. She opened the door, and pushed me inside.

"Go ahead and choose whatever you like, I'll wait out here." Rangiku said, closing the door.

I saw so many clothes, but they were all lacey and big chested. I found just an ordinary shinigami uniform with a chest opening as big as mine. I started to put it on, when the lights started to flicker. They then shut off, leaving the closet dark. I walked out of the room, I didn't see anyone in the office. The lights were turned off as well. The blinds had been closed, and it was almost pitch black.

"Rangiku?" I asked

There was no response, there was only silence. Then, I heard someone laugh a laugh so sinister and frightening, the hairs on my neck stood up. I turned to see who it was, but no one was there. I then heard the laugh in front of me and swung my head around, only to get the same result as the first attempt.

"W-Who's there? Toshiro i-is that you?" I called out

I then saw a pair of red eyes in front of me. I took out my Zanpakto and swung it at the eyes. It just went right through them, causing no damage.

"You should now that you can't hurt me. Soon, I will get closer and closer to the surface. When I do, you can be sure that you will be the first one to die."

Then, the eyes shot towards me, and knocked me over, causing me to hit the ground hard. A shadow manifested itself, and started to walk closer. It drew its sword and started to swing at me. I blocked his attacks, but he was really strong.

"Who the hell are you?" I cried out

He didn't answer, but he hit my sword, and made it fly towards the wall. I was unprotected. I tried to punch it in the face, but my fist went right through it. While I was walking backwards, I slipped on one of Rangikus' many papers. I landed on my butt, and looked up at the creature who was surly about to kill me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the sound of the sword rushing through the air. It didn't come. I looked up, and saw a man standing in front of me.

"Shuhei?" I asked, stunned

"Don't worry Karin, this thing won't hurt you unless I'm around." Shuhei said, leaving his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakto

Then, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ichigo, and Renji came bursting through the door. The shadow took one look at them, and then disappeared. The room turned back to normal, light filling the room.

"Karin, are you alright?!" Toshiro said, running over to me

"Ya, I-I'm fine. What was that thing?"

"It seems that we have a new enemy." Renji said, as he grabbed my hand and hoisted me up

"Sorry for leaving you like that, Head Captain Yamamoto called an emergency captain and lieutenant meeting. In the middle of the meeting, we all sensed your spiritual pressure go off the wall. We knew that you in danger, so we came here as quick as we could. Shuhei got here first, and right on time to." Rangiku explained

"What was the meeting about?" I asked

"That thing that just tried to kill you." Renji answered

"What was that anyway?" I asked

Toshiro answered "He calls himself……. The Reaper"

* * *

**Yay! Toshiro and Karin are finally together!**

**But does Shuhei have feelings for Karin?**

**And what about this new enemy?**

**And what does he want with Karin?**

**Find out in the next super ultra exciting chapter of my story!**

**See ya next time!**


	6. Prophesy

**Sorry it took so long!**

**I got an idea and I didn't want to lose it.**

**See if by the end of this chp. you can guess what the idea was!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was setting in the Soul Society, and I was getting really tired. Toshiro didn't want to leave me alone anymore, after what happened earlier that day. He was walking right behind, looking out for the shadows. I clutched the necklace that was now dangling from my neck. I had just gotten it not even thirty minutes ago, and already my entire life depended on the tiny object.

* * *

_Flash back –_

"_Huh, who the hell is The Reaper?" I asked_

"_We don't exactly know what he's after, but what we do know, is that he wants you for something." Toshiro said, closing his eyes_

"_Me? Why would he be after me? I don't even know the guy." I said, surprised_

"_Like I said, we don't know" Toshiro said again_

_Then, Momo came bursting through the door. She was panting, and her face was sweating._

"_Head Captain . . . Yamamoto wants . . . to see . . . Karin" She said, panting in between words._

_They all started to walk towards the door, but Momo cut them off._

"_Privately" She said_

_They all turned their heads to look at me. I walked passed them, ignoring their gaze. Momo started to walk in front of me, obviously wanting me to follow her. We walked out of the room, and before the door could close, I looked back behind me. _

_They were all staring at me, a look of worry and confusion on their faces. Then, the big doors closed, cutting off my view._

* * *

_Father was waiting for me in the meeting hall. He was sitting up in his chair, his hands on his wooden cane. Momo bowed, and walked out of the room, closing the doors behind her._

_It only took a second, then the words started coming out of my mouth._

"_Father, what's going on? Who was that that tried to attack me? And why me?" I said in a rush_

"_We don't know" He said "All we know is that he is after you."_

_I didn't have a comment, all I knew was that I had to shut up and listen._

"_Your training must intensify. You will have more lessons with Shuhei, and they will be longer to. He will teach you how to control your power. Then, you will be training with a different captain every day. Your training will continue until you can fight this unknown enemy." He said, starting to walk over to me_

"_But . . . why . . . me?" I said, looking at the ground. My eyes covered by my hair._

"_I'm sorry that this is happening to you." He said, now hugging me. "But you must do what you can to stay strong, and fight until you can defeat him."_

_I was quiet, thoughts popping up in my left to right._

"_But I have my own personal methods to keeping my daughter safe." He said, now standing in front of me._

_I looked up at him, a look of confusion on my face. He reached into the inside of his haori and pulled out a small green necklace._

"_This will keep you safe." He said_

_He turned me around and put the necklace around my neck. When I heard the small "click" sound, I grabbed the necklace and looked at it. It had three green beaded chains that wrapped around my neck. Lying in the crook of my neck was a green diamond star. It was really pretty. _

"_What is this for?" I asked, looking up at him_

"_This is my secret weapon" He said, sticking his index finger in the air. "This has helped me a lot over the years. Even if it just sits in my pocket. This small little jewel is one of the oldest diamonds in the world. They say it fell from the heavens in its star shape."_

"_Really?" I asked, looking back down at the little star around my neck._

"_Yes. In fact, there is a prophecy that foretells a great power inside of it. There is a small story of it to."_

"_Can you tell it to me?" _

"_A man from a small village wanted nothing more than to become stronger. He wanted to be able to protect the ones he loved. He was small and weak, picked on every day for his size. One day he was sick and tired of it, and made a wish to the gods above. Please, please, give me the strength fight for my pride and honor. He waited for several days, but his wish had not come true."_

"_What kind of story is that?" I said_

"_Ah, but one of the gods was listening, and made a special diamond for his protection. But, the god made a mistake, and instead of giving man strength, he gave women strength. But the diamond was never able to find a proper female owner."_

"_So, it's still looking for the right female?"_

"_Yes. They say it can unlock unimaginable power."_

"_What you're saying is that the female is me?"_

"_No, what I'm saying is it will protect you from harm. You see, even without the proper female, it grants you power. Use it with extra precaution."_

_I looked back down at it, and gripped it tight._

"_Thank you daddy, I will" I said, and I gave him a hug and headed for the door._

* * *

I couldn't get that prophesy out of my head. I wanted so desperately to know who the girl would be.

I think that I was thinking a little too hard though because whenever I think hard I make this weird face, and Toshiro laughed behind me.

"What?!" I asked

"You look really stupid!" He laughed, and I don't think he ever laughed like that before

"Do not!" I yelled, turning my face and hiding thee mega deep blush on my face.

"You're right, I'm sorry" He said, a hint of laughter in his voice

He quickened his pace and walked next to me. He took my hand in his and swung me on is back. My blush depend when I let out an embarrassing squeal. He just laughed and jumped on top of a building. He ran so fast it was like everything was a blur.

"Hyorinmaru!" He yelled

Ice formed around his body, forming wings and a tail. He jumped off the end of the building and we dove down. I covered my eyes, scared that we were going to crash into the ground. Of course, I was wrong. He flew up into the air, just centimeters away from the earth.

The moon was up in the sky, and the stars were shining bright. Underneath us was the dim light of the lanterns from the buildings below .

I could feel the wind rushing through my hair, and the chill from Hyorinmaru. I think that I did the most nerdish thing EVER! I stretched my arms out to my sides, and it felt like I was flying.

"Toshiro, this is amazing!" I said, a big smile on my face

I looked down, and I realized that this was the first time I was ever this close to Hyorinmaru. I saw the intricate pattern of spikes in the ice. I slid one of my hands across the layer of ice, and I could feel Toshiro shiver underneath me.

"That feels good" He said in a sexy voice

"Really?" I said in a slow, seductive voice.

I used both of my hands to slide across the ice and Toshiros back. When I touched his back, I massaged it, making little swirls with my thumbs.

"How does that feel?" I asked in the same tone

He then did a nose dive down to a tree, far from the society. Hyorinmaru disappeared and he pushed me gently down to where my back was leaning against the trunk.

"I can't take it anymore" He moaned

Then, he slammed his lips down onto mine. I gasped in shock, and didn't know how to respond. He lifted his head up to look at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"W-Why are you doing this?" I asked

"I just can't take being around you anymore and not being able to claim your soft lips." He said, using his thumb to trace my lips

"I've never done this kind of thing before." I said, looking away

". . . Neither have I" He said

I looked back at him, a confused expression on my face.

"We can learn together" He said, moving his lips down to mine. He hesitated when he was just centimeters away from me.

"_I want this" _I thought to myself

I slowly closed the small gap between us, pressing my lips gently onto his.

We didn't move at first, but then he started to part his mouth. My lips started moving with his. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I didn't open at first, but I slowly parted my lips, and his tongue touched my tongue. We where wrestling with our tongues, fighting for dominance. I put my arms around his neck, and let out a small moan. I felt his hand go up my shirt, and I shuttered at his ice cold touch. His hands where almost to my chest, when someone laugh behind us.

We immediately let go of each other. I couldn't stop blushing, as the embarrassment started to sink in. Toshiro, on the other hand, was standing up, hand on Hyorinmaru, and eyes searching.

"Show yourself" He said

A figure started walking up to us. I saw Toshiro tighten his grip on his sword and he stepped in front of me. The figure got closer, but I couldn't really tell who it was because Toshiro was standing in front of me.

Then, Toshiro's voice went into a stunned whisper.

"Y-You!" He said

"Who?!" I asked, trying to look around Toshiro. Once I got around Toshiro's legs, my voice did the exact same thing.

"Shuhei?!"

* * *

**Ok, the writing wasn't that serious.**

**But a good comeback for the story huh!**

**Anyway, I'll see you all in my next super ultra exciting chapter of my story!**

**See ya! **


End file.
